1. Field of the Invention
The object of the present invention is a discharge-device with two rotating radial channel devices for the reception in the axial direction of bars coming from the rolling mill and the discharge of same to the cooling plant or to load the packing-machine in an arranged way and parallel one to each other.
This device is particularly useful as an essential element at the end of the cutting device for the bars, coming from the rolling mill or from the plant of continuous production, for the discharge of said bars by transverse translation in the cooling plate for instance those, which are characterized as "in the inlet plate" of the rolling plant.
2. Prior Art
At the present state of technique, different types of equipment are known, which are suitable to carry out the task of reception with an eventual precooling and the following discharge of the bars and products of lamination, generally with cooling plates and/or the like, or connected to same for the well known purpose (i.e., inlet plate).
A series of first equipments use one, two or more movable inclined planes, which generally are driven by eccentrics; these movable planes have walls or parapets, set at an angle in order, that with the alternate movement of said planes in a movable angle they will cause alternation of the channels for the reception of the bars and of the opening towards the downstream part of said channels for the lateral discharge of the bars.
A variance of the said equipment is obtained by using the inclined planes with movable parapets, which may carry out the same operations as the movable planes.
Even if these elements are notoriously and extensively tested and are found efficient, they present limitations, which are acquired by the speed limits, difficulty with efficient pre-cooling, absence of a guide for the bar at the time when the channel is closed, high cost of execution, and a complicated installation which results in well-known interventions for the maintenance.
Another series of equipment uses a pendulum system, which is characterized by a sort of swing device which has the shape of a swinging anchor, like a pendulum of predetermined periods, which forms at the righthand side and at the lefthand side of the said pendulum both channels for the reception and the discharge of the bars.
This equipment presents not only the disadvantage of the open guide, as mentioned before, but also the disadvantage of not being ready for the adjustment to the various steady speeds, and it remains the limit of the elevation, because of the remarkable masses in oscillation.
A third series of equipment have the same shape as the one mentioned before, which is to say, an anchor with inside cables. These devices are static and provided with lateral apertures for the communication of the inside cable; the bars will now be driven by way of a deviator on one side of the channel and then on the other (righthand side or lefthand side) and by way of alternately casting compressed air, the said bars will be alternately discharged sideward by using the side-apertures and at the same time a pre-cooling will be executed.
These devices have the advantage of being quite simple and not having any mechanical parts in movement. The state of pre-cooling and the speed, that can be achieved, are without doubt acceptable, but they present the disadvantage of guiding the channel with one open side, and the limitation of employing bars of limited sections.
Further types of equipment provide the employment of rotating drums, which have various longitudinal channels for the reception of the bar, which during rotation pick up the different bars in a progressive order of angular rotation, discharging them as well progressively toward the downstream part.
Even though the equipment reaches high speeds, they present always the disadvantage of guiding in the open, without considering the determining difficulty, which exists for the exact synchronisation of the receiving channel with the channel; that is to discharge the bar at the exact moment, at which the latter is tossed in its own channel.
Another system in the prior art consists of channels or tube-containers with vertical dividing ribs and two sidewings, swinging oblique, which swinging generates longitudinal light for the discharge.
These systems bring the bar to a removal, when they are discharged to the cooling tables, which makes it complex to bring them to the point of the movement, that puts a layer of arranged shapes into effect.